1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fiber optic networks and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for transmitting data.
2. Description of the Related Art
At least one known method of performing a mid-span access on a optical fiber cable is to open a cable, cut at least one optical fiber at an access point and splice another optical fiber to the cut fiber. More specifically, the cable is cut at an access point creating in effect two optical fibers, a first fiber that extends from a beginning of the cable to the access point, and a second fiber extending from the access point to the end of the cable. The first fiber is spliced to a third fiber which is connected to a service user. The second fiber remains in the cable and is left as unused or dead fiber.
It would be desirable to facilitate performing a mid-span access without leaving dead fiber behind the access point.